memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thine Own Self (episode)
stuff Is it deanna troi or beverly crusher that took the commander test? :As stated in the article, Deanna Troi. Also, please create a Memory Alpha account. Its free and easy. It takes about 10 seconds, and we do not require any personal information; even an e-mail adress is option. Jaz talk | novels 02:32, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Could we add a memorable quotes section to this article? The exchange between Gia and Data regarding her mother and the afterlife is one of my favourite pieces of dialogue: :Data: Where is your mother :Gia: She died about a year ago. Father said she went to a beautiful place, where everything is peaceful and everyone loves each other and no one ever gets sick. Do you think there's really a place like that? :Data: Yes. I do. – Chiltern-bc 21:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Image I added an image of Data's face ripped because I felt the page looked a little bare without an episode image. If anyone objects, just go ahead and fix it. - Defunctzombie 23:19, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :I like having an image, although I wonder if it would be better to have an image of Data with one of the Barkonians. I don't think we have one, so I guess we should leave this one for now. --OuroborosCobra 23:22, 2 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'll look for one. The one I put up was the only one that I had from this episode, and it's kind of commonplace. :) - Defunctzombie 23:42, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :::I added one of Data with Mr. Treeger from "Friends" (Michael G. Hagerty). Translation Data's Combadge is not present, however he is able to communicate normally with Garvin and the others. Does Data have a built in universal translator? (Vince 23:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC)) :I think it's safe to assume he does. Would be quite an oversight on Soong's side not to install such useful yet lightweight technology into his supersophisticated android. --Tevik (talk) 18:49, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Deanna Troi's prior rank I have trouble believing that Deanna Troi outranks Lt. Cmdr. Data when he comes back. Does this mean that Troi was already a Lieutenant Commander, equal to Data, before she took the Bridge Officers' Test? Data is clearly already a Bridge Officer, so what would Data have to do to catch up to Deanna after her promotion? It just doesn't make sense that Deanna could outrank Data. When Deanna tells Data to address her as a superior officer, she does so jokingly, but I can't tell whether the joke is that A. She doesn't actually outrank him or B. She doesn't actually care about formalities and how she is addressed.Flouborate 02:53, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Rank doesn't have to do with bridge command. I'll bet there are Admirals who haven't taken or passed the test. The test is designed to determine who's eligible to "serve as a command officer on the bridge of a starship". It doesn't have to do with rank, though for all we know there may be some minimum rank as a prerequisite to taking the test. Also, rank promotions may be awarded based on the passing of the test, though that would likely be at the discretion of superiors, not a direct outcome of the test. So, I think your option B. is how we should take the joke. Why not go read about it? See if you agree with my explanation. 21:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::To answer your Question Troi was a lieutenant commander before she took the bridge officers test remember Chief O'Brian said that Troi had the rank of lieutenant commander in disaster. :::Deanna Troi does outrank Data because a full commander is one grade higher then lieutenant commander. ::::Troi's promotion from lt. cmdr to commander does not puzzle me, but I'm really curious how she got her rank of leutenant commander in the first place? Considering she didn't even bother to wear her uniform for the half of the series, it's hard to believe she bothered to do whatever is required to get that rank... --Tevik (talk) 19:00, June 10, 2016 (UTC) the cure Am I to understand that data found the cure for cancer with a simple syrup? -- : is not cancer. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Still, it's not an easily curable condition, and considering Data was unable even to remember what word "radioactive" means, I share the disbelief that he was able to produce the cure. --Tevik (talk) 18:54, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Deleted "Chronology" section I have deleted the following text, entitled "Chronology". ;2362 :Beverly Crusher takes the bridge officer examination and is promoted to commander. ;2368 :Deanna Troi is left in command of the Enterprise-D after the ship is hit by two quantum filaments. After being unprepared for command prior to the incident, she begins to consider becoming a bridge officer afterwards. ( ) ;2370 :The Enterprise-D dispatches Data to recover the crashed probe. Reasoning: the first statement is not motivated. In the teaser, Crusher says that "about eight years ago, I started to feel like I wanted to stretch myself a little", with the implication that this led to her becoming a commander. Interpreting this as "in 2362, I took the bridge officer examination and was promoted to commander" is stretching it just a little bit. I removed the last two as well because a chronology section with two entries two years apart seems pointless. The information is found in the article anyway. -Ahruman 21:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Briefest appearance by a series lead I added this note with a couple of qualifications and I'd appreciate if someone could check. In "The Wire", Sisko only has one scene and one line but it's clearly longer than Picard's "(I wasn't shouting, I was expressing my opinion loudly" or something along those lines). Unfortunately I don't have a copy of "par'Mach" - Sisko only appears in an Ops scene with Worf and Dax and I can only remember him speaking one word of dialogue ("par'Mach?"), but I refuse to believe that was all he said. Can someone look it up? – Skteosk 12:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Answering my own question, I've just - um, well, actually it's playing in the background as I type this - watched "par'Mach" and Sisko has three lines so I've edited it accordingly. Skteosk 14:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Goiânia accident I removed the following uncited note. We need proof it was an intentional parallel: * The events of this episode bear a striking resemblance to the . – Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :The similarity is definitely striking, and if you examine all the details I think you'll see it too. The Goiania accident was when villagers found a lost (but still sealed) radioactive source and, not knowing any better, cracked it open and took out the metal. They then mistook the malleability and lustre to mean some kind of jewelry-grade metal when it was actually irradiating them severely. The results were pretty predictable and everybody got radiation sickness. It took place in 1987 and was quite well-known during the era and stands as a certain macabre archetype of the remnants of the nuclear age. The episode is specific enough to the actual event that a reference is valid and useful for understanding the episode's context. Paladin9 07:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::While it may be similar, as an encyclopedia we need proof that the writers/producers were aware of it and intended to make it similar to include it in the article. As many books/movies/real life events are "similar" to plot elements of Star Trek, we need citeable evidence in order to prevent the episode pages from being loaded down with supposed "similarities".--31dot 09:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Removed *The philosophy that items contain four different elements ("humors") was common to the beliefs of European civilizations of medieval Earth, however, the breakdown is different: earth, fire, air, water, compared to the rock, fire, sky, and water of the Barkon civilization. I don't see any need to make this statement.--31dot 13:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Also removed the following as an uncited similarity, needs to be cited as deliberate: *There are some superficial similarities to an issue of the Marvel Comics Star Trek comic book series, #17 "The Long Night's Dawn!". Both stories deal with a primitive culture being endangered by radiation from a crashed probe, a little girl developing a relationship with a crewmember, and the townspeople mobbing the crew believing them to be creatures. --31dot 01:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Writers Interesting how, out of the four writers quoted, the only one who mentions Troi's exam and promotion is the only woman. The men only care about Data, because they are sexist trash. :Several comments: :* One of The Men you speak of did indeed mention Troi's exam and promotion. Read the second note on the page. :* Said Man wrote this subplot, and did so because he cared about developing the Female Character. :* Only three writers are quoted on the page - The Man, The Only Woman, and Brannon Braga. :* MA is not a complete repository of every thought and opinion the writers have. The lack of a quote on a particular subject does not mean that they do not care about that subject. Alternatively, Jeri Taylor is prejudiced against androids. :– Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) How is Garvin able to read the scripture? How is Garvin able to read out the scripture on Data's box? The letters in his culture are entirely different from English and he doesn't even know what "radioactive" means. 18:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :He couldn't. Garvin asked what the markings on the box meant, and Data told him. Well, at least that's what the script says... -- Teeceeoh (talk) 18:40, September 11, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Thank you. 18:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Troi's promotion Why was Troi promoted to Commander? Just because she passed the Bridge Officer's test? That's hardly reason enough. Troi outranking Data, LaForge and Worf feels wrong on every possible level.